(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to target type games having elevated surfaces and cups therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized a variety of simulated surfaces such as golf greens and the like.
See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 815,649, 1,611,660 and 2,606,028. U.S. Pat. No. 815,649 shows a sponge rubber body member level only in the center and tapered outwardly and downwardly in two directions.
Applicant's device is level in the entire target area and has a tapered ramp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,660 a putting green made of a hollow wedge shaped body having a surface fabric with a loop pile.
Applicant's device combines a foam base and a soft surface material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,028 a rigid base with a soft surface material is disclosed.
Applicant's device is a game target having a soft base and a soft carpet-like covering of smooth configuration, a cup centrally located therein.